


Oysters

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [6]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Inappropriate questions, M/M, Oysters, poorly written accents, questionable questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ellis ponders what oysters taste like at a really inappropriate time. MxM. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 11





	Oysters

Nick enjoyed it a lot when Ellis went down on him. He preferred to be at the receiving end of a blowjob than actually being the one going down, but every once in a while he indulged his lover.

Today was not that day.

Nick was about to start dirty talking when Ellis at up, mid fellatio. "'eyy Nick."

"What Ellis?" he asked, his dick feeling cold since the warmth of Ellis' mouth had abandoned it.

"D'ya ever wonder what oysters taste like?"

"Hang on, what?" Ellis had stopped sucking his dick for this?

"Well, the other day Ro was tellin' me 'bout oysters and that she eats 'em. I mean, Keith ate one once-"

"Ellis?"

"But I was wondering, maybe they taste like semen."

"Ellis, really?" Nick asked, slightly disgusted. That shit was enough to kill his sex drive for life.

"Well, yeah, oysters'd be like, heaps slimy an' all that, and' if you cooked 'em I'm sure you'd have to put salt on 'em. Maybe. Whatya think?"

"I think you just killed my boner."


End file.
